Inside Out
Inside Out is a 2015 American 3D computer-animated comedy-drama Disney/Pixar film, it was released on June 19, 2015. It is Pixar's 15th feature-length animated film. In keeping with Pixar tradition, a short film called Lava accompanied the movie. Plot A girl named Riley is born in Minnesota and, in her mind, at different points in her life, five living emotions are created: Joy, Sadness, Fear, Disgust and Anger. Each emotion has a defined purpose in Riley's life: Joy attempts to keep her happy, Anger keeps her life fair, Disgust keeps her from being poisoned both physically and socially and Fear keeps her safe. Sadness, however, doesn't think she has a purpose in her mind, or that of the other emotions, and is ignored as a result. Riley's memories are housed in glass spheres known as Memory Orbs. The most relevant memories, known as core memories, power up five "islands" in Riley's subconscious, each reflecting a different aspect of her personality: Family Island, Friendship Island, Goofball Island, Hockey Island and Honesty Island. When Riley is eleven, her family relocates to San Francisco after her father starts a new business. However, the new house is horrible, the only pizza they serve is California pizza, and the moving van won't arrive for weeks. The emotions try everything in their power to make the moving process a pleasant experience, only to turn on Sadness when she turns a happy memory orb into a sad one by touching it and accidentally causes a core memory to fall out. Aware that memories cannot be changed back once turned sad, Joy decides to keep Sadness occupied by having her read a stack of mind manuals the entire day. On Riley's first day of school, Joy orders Sadness to stay in a chalk circle and let the other emotions do their job. But Sadness touches a memory that makes Riley cry in front of her new class which creates a new, sad core memory. Joy desperately tries to dispose of it by using a vacuum tube that leads to the mind world, but a struggle with Sadness leads to the core memories being knocked out from the container. Before Joy can put them back, she and Sadness are carried off with the core memories, leaving Disgust, Fear and Anger to deal with Riley. Joy and Sadness venture the various islands and a labyrinth-like place called Long Term Memory, where Riley's past memories are restored. They are soon assisted by Riley's childhood imaginary friend Bing Bong, a scrappily-dressed pink cotton candy-elephant-cat-dolphin creature. Bing Bong was hoping to reconnect with Riley via a Memory of his song-powered wagon "rocket". Although initially, Bing Bong is happy and cheerful, the pair discover that he is secretly miserable, having been out of a job since Riley was four, he desperately wants to feel loved again, reasoning that, if he has no purpose, he will cease to exist. Although Joy attempts to keep this revelation positive, Sadness comforts a crying Bing Bong (which leaves Joy more confused than ever as to how being sad could help Bing Bong). Bing Bong discovers that his rocket had already been dumped into "the Memory Dump", a seemingly, never-ending pit of darkness beneath headquarters where obsolete memories go to be erased from existence for good. Meanwhile, in Riley's mind, Anger, Disgust and Fear are doing their best to guide Riley through her new surroundings. Anger accidentally instigates a confrontation with Riley's friend Meg when video chatting her, which causes the island which controls this part of her personality, "Friendship Island" to collapse into the Dump. The emotions realize that tampering with Riley's personality will cause it to further be erased, with potentially disastrous results. Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong hatch a plan to ride the Train of Thought back to Headquarters, and begin their trek through various parts of Riley's mind in order to reach the loading dock (areas such as Imagination Land, Dream Productions, and so on). Meanwhile, with Disgust, Anger and Fear in control, Riley's life begins to crumble. She alienates her former friends from Minnesota, fails to connect with her parents, and struggles in the new school. As Joy and company close in on their destination, Anger, Disgust and Fear finally reason that, if Riley was only happy in Minnesota, there is no choice but to tell her to return there, and prepare to run away from her own family. At night, Joy and her fellow emotions finally reach the loading dock, although it is now so late that the Train of Thought will not arrive until morning. They give Riley a nightmare by awakening a monstrous clown named Jangles, from her Subconscious and Fear, being on dream duty that night awakens her, jump starting her Train of Thought. Joy, Sadness and Bing Bong are nearly at Headquarters when the other bunch of emotions put their plan in action, instructing Riley to steal from her mother's bag and pack it to run away to Minnesota. This action causes Riley's "Honesty Island" to crumble, derailing the Train of Thought. Joy finds a way back to Headquarters through a broken recall tube, but after Sadness almost turns the core memories sad, Joy decides to leave her behind. She starts up the tube, but as Riley gets on the bus, Family Island begins to crumble, destroying the tube and causing Joy to fall into the Memory dump. Bing Bong tries to get her, but the ground he was standing on crumbles, while Sadness barely escapes the same fate. It seems that all hope was lost, as in moments Joy and Bing Bong would be forgotten and cease to exist. Joy, in despair, reminisces and cries about the happy moments that she remembers, stating "I just wanted Riley to be happy.", notices something interesting about the memories that Sadness inadvertently caused, realizing that when Riley was sorrowful, it signals to others that she needs help. Joy realizes that Sadness's main role in Riley's personality is to tell others when she needs help, and by preventing Riley from feeling sad, she was also preventing her from feeling true happiness. Hope comes when Bing Bong notices his rocket, and they decide to use it to return to the top, but are dismayed when it falls short every time they tried to sing louder. Bing Bong, in a moment of self realization, starts the rocket one last time, then jumps off as it begins to fly. Joy looks back, realizing Bing Bong's act of selflessness, and Bing Bong thanks Joy for letting him be important one last time as he vanishes, forgotten. Joy escapes, and attempts to reconcile with Sadness, but discovers that Sadness has ran away from her, hopped onto a cloud, and flew away, believing that she only makes everything worse and that Riley is better off without her. Using various tools from Imagination Land, Joy uses the trampoline on Family Island, grabbing her and sending the two flying towards HQ. However, a thick window separates them from each other, and Anger desperately tries to break it using a chair. When this fails, Disgust has an idea, when Anger asked her how would she do if she's so smart, and starts insulting his intelligence, Anger is furious at her insults and his head goes up in a huge flame. Disgust uses him as a blowtorch to allow Joy and Sadness to return. Although the other emotions beg her to stop Riley from running away and fix the relationship between her and her parents, Joy turns control over to Sadness, which surprises the others, because they need her to help Riley. Sadness successfully removes the idea of running away from Riley's mind, which makes Riley, under the command of all her main emotions again, give up on running away, and she decides to return home, to her worried parents. Joy gives Sadness the happy memories and they turned into sad ones. Sadness takes control of the panel and Riley finally reveals her true feelings to her parents as she begins to cry, telling her parents that she hates San Francisco, misses the good old days in Minnesota, and that she was pretending to be happy and was afraid of making them mad because she has always been their "happy girl". Riley's parents admit they feel the same way. Sadness and Joy pressed the button together, making Riley cry tears of joy, creating a new core memory - only this one is a mixture of yellow and blue; both Joy and Sadness. It creates a new "Family Island" that is visibly more complete, and allows for the various aspects of her personality to return in full. Several months later, Riley has recovered. She now has new Personality Islands, all created by mixed core memories (Anger notes that he likes how Friendship Island has expanded with a new "friendly argument section", suggesting that that Island is powered by a Joy/Anger core memory). Meanwhile, Sadness is finally treated as an equal among the other four emotions, and Joy solemnly remembers Bing Bong's sacrifice as things begin to return to normal and Riley, now twelve years old, adapts to life in a new city. Finally the five emotions now have a larger, more complete console with which they can act at the same time and help Riley better. Disgust also notes a large red alarm labelled "Puberty" and questions what it does; however, Joy dismisses it as "not important". Meanwhile, at a hockey game, Riley picks up a water bottle belonging to a boy, and inside his mind we see his own emotions freaking out, with a large klaxon alarm blaring "GIRL!", possibly hinting at what is to come for Riley's own emotion in the coming years. The credits also show scenes of what the emotions of other characters are like, such as Riley's teacher, the worker in the pizzeria, the cool girl, Jangles the clown, the bus driver, a dog and a cat. Voice Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Bill Hader as Fear *Richard Kind as Bing Bong *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen **Lola Cooley as young Riley **Mary Gibbs as young Riley (during her crying and tantrums) (recycled recordings from Monsters, Inc.) *Diane Lane as Jill Andersen *Kyle MacLachlan as Bill Andersen *Paris Van Dyke as Meg *Pete Docter as Father's Anger *Carlos Alazraqui as Father's Fear / Brazilian Helicopter Pilot *Lori Alan as Mother's Sadness *Sherry Lynn as Mother's Joy *Frank Oz as Subconscious Guard Dave *Dave Goelz as Subconscious Guard Frank *Paula Poundstone as Forgetter Paula *Bobby Moynihan as Forgetter Bobby *Flea as Mind Worker Cop Jake *Paula Pell as Dream Director / Mother's Anger *Rashida Jones as Cool Girl's Emotions *Peter Sagal as Jangles' Joy *Laraine Newman as Mother's Fear *Josh Cooley as Jangles the Clown *John Ratzenberger as Fritz *Dawnn Lewis as the Teacher Production Pixar first revealed the following information on the upcoming film at D23 Expo 2011: :From director Pete Docter comes an inventive new film that explores a world that everyone knows, but no one has seen: inside the human mind. (via The Pixar Blog) Release Inside Out was first announced in August 2011 at the D23 Expo. In December 2012, Bleeding Cool reported the title of the film would be The Inside Out, while ComingSoon.net reported it would be Inside Out the following February. In April 2013, Disney officially announced the title on Twitter as Inside Out, during CinemaCon. Prior to its release, the film underwent a test screening for children, due to concerns from executives that it would be too complex for younger audiences—a fear quelled when the audience reacted positively to the picture. The film premiered on May 18, 2015, at the 68th Cannes Film Festival, in an out-of-competition screening. In the United States, it premiered on June 8, 2015, at the El Capitan Theatre in Hollywood, and received a wide theatrical release starting on June 19, 2015, in 2D, 3D, and select IMAX 3D theaters. It was the first animated movie to be released in Dolby Vision format in Dolby Cinema and the second for Disney following Tomorrowland. On June 18, 2015, Skype added faces of the five "emotions" of the film as emoticons available for use in its IM service for the next three months. A short animated film, titled Lava, accompanies Inside Out in its theatrical release. The musical love story was directed by James Ford Murphy and produced by Andrea Warren. The story was inspired by the isolated beauty of tropical islands and the explosive allure of ocean volcanoes, and takes place over millions of years. Home media Inside Out was released on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray and DVD on November 3, 2015, and was released in Digital HD on October 13, 2015. A short film set in the world of Inside Out, titled Riley's First Date?, ''directed by Josh Cooley, the head of story on the film, will be included, along with Pixar's theatrical short ''Lava. Reception Box office Inside Out has grossed $356.4 million in North America and $495.1 milion in other territories for a worldwide total of $851,633,930 against a budget of $175 million. Inside Out opened across 3,946 theaters in the United States and Canada, of which 3,100 showed the film in 3D. It grossed $3.7 million from its early Thursday-night showings, a record for a Pixar film, breaking the record previously held by Monsters University ($2.6 million) in 2013, and $34.2 million on its opening day, which is the second-largest opening day for a Pixar film behind only Toy Story 3 ($41.1 million). It earned $90.44 million in its opening weekend finishing at second place at the box office behind the second weekend gross of Jurassic World which earned $106.6 million. Although it was Pixar's first film not to debut at #1, its opening weekend gross was still the biggest for a Pixar original film (breaking The Incredibles' record), the studio's second-biggest of all time (behind Toy Story 3), the highest weekend debut for a film that did not debut at #1 (breaking The Day After Tomorrow's record, even after adjusting for inflation), and the top opening for any original film, live-action or otherwise, not based on sourced material, eclipsing the $77 million debut of Avatar. Reasons for the film's successful opening has been attributed to its Cannes premiere, CinemaCon press screening, its 98% Rotten Tomatoes score, good word-of-mouth, Father's Day weekend and a successful Tuesday night Fathom screening. Also, 91% of all schools were off the weekend it was released. In its second weekend, the film fell gradually by 42.4% to $52.1 million, expanding to 4,132 theaters (2nd all-time behind Brave) and still held the second spot behind Jurassic World. The rest of the week saw it slightly ahead of the latter. In its third weekend, Inside Out reached the #1 spot at the box office when it declined 43.1% and grossed $29.8 million in 4,158 theaters, after originally not going to be #1 over the 4th of July weekend. Outside North America, the film earned an estimated $40.3 million in its opening weekend from 37 countries, which is 42% of its total international release. It had the biggest opening ever for a Pixar film in South Korea ($5.1 million). Mexico led the highest opening with $8.6 million, followed by Russia and the CIS ($7.6 million), France ($4.9 million), Australia ($3.6 million), Argentina ($3.3 million), South Korea ($3.3 million), Brazil ($3.1 million) and Spain ($3 million). It became the highest-grossing Disney/Pixar animated film of all time in Mexico ($27.7 million), ahead of Frozen, India and Ukraine and in Russia it is the second highest-grossing Disney/Pixar film and is the first Pixar film to exceed 1 billion rubles. Critical Response Inside Out received universal critical acclaim. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes gives the film a rating of 98%, based on 301 reviews, with a rating average of 9/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Inventive, gorgeously animated, and powerfully moving, Inside Out is another outstanding addition to the Pixar library of modern animated classics." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 94 out of 100, based on 48 critics, indicating "universal acclaim". In CinemaScore polls, cinema audiences gave Inside Out an average score of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Amy Poehler, Phyllis Smith and Richard Kind have received critical acclaim for their voice performances in the film. Prior to its release, there was concern among the general public that Pixar films were dwindling in quality, with an over-reliance on sequels. Likewise, DreamWorks Animation was beginning to flounder in the early 2010s as several films performed poorly at the box office, leading to speculation that the "genre" of computer animation was "in a funk". Inside Out has been called a return to form by numerous film critics. Following an advance screening at CinemaCon on April 22, 2015, the film was well received by audiences. Praise was aimed for its smart storyline, although some wondered whether the concept was too complicated for young audiences and to attract family crowds. After premiering at the 2015 Cannes Film Festival, the film attracted universal acclaim from film critics. Peter Debruge of Variety was effusive, calling it the studio's "greatest idea" and "a stunningly original concept that ... promises to forever change the way people think about the way people think." The Chicago Tribune''s Michael Phillips called it the studio's best since ''Up (also directed by Docter), a "consistently inventive and a heartening corrective to recent, stockholder-driven inferiorities." Todd McCarthy of The Hollywood Reporter deemed it an "audacious concept" that stands among the most "conceptually trippy films" for family audiences. "With its quite literally cerebral bent, I think Inside Out might have some trouble fully connecting with younger kids, but grown-ups are likely to shed more than a few tears," remarked Richard Lawson of Vanity Fair. The Guardians Peter Bradshaw felt it "buoyant and sweet-natured", though slightly inferior to Pixar's best. As the film went into wide release, it continued to attract acclaim. A. O. Scott of The New York Times deemed the film "an absolute delight", reserving particular praise for its "defense of sorrow, an argument for the necessity of melancholy dressed in the bright colors of entertainment." The Washington Post's Ann Hornaday considered it "that rare movie that transcends its role as pure entertainment to become something genuinely cathartic, even therapeutic, giving children a symbolic language with which to manage their unruliest emotions." Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun-Times found it "bold, gorgeous, sweet, funny, and sometimes heartbreakingly sad," deeming it one of the best films of the year. Entertainment Weekly's Chris Nashawathy extolled it as "transcendent and touching ... so smart and psychologically clever." Times Mary Pols felt it a "nearly hallucinogenic, entirely beautiful" work that "defies the conventions of family movies." Christopher Orr of The Atlantic urged readers to view the picture, calling it "Pixar once again at the top of its game, telling the kind of thoughtful, moving meta-story it's hard to imagine being produced anywhere else." Wai Chee Dimock in the Los Angeles Review of Books compared the film to the work of neuroscientists Antonio Damasio, Dacher Keltner, and Oliver Sacks. Possible sequel Being asked about if there will be a sequel, Pete Docter said that he currently has no plans, but added, "never say never."Inside Out 2? Here's What Pixar Has To Say Gallery Videos Trailers and Clips Inside Out US Teaser Trailer Inside Out Trailer 2- Official Disney Pixar HD Inside Out - Trailer 2 Inside Out - Trailer Sneak Peek Inside Out - Second Trailer Sneak Peek Inside Out - "Puppy Bowl" Special look Inside Out - TV Spot "Meet" Inside Out - Spot "Madness" Inside Out - Spot "Meet your emotions" Inside Out (2015) - Spot "Say Hello to Sadness" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Disgust" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Anger" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Fear" Inside Out - Spot "Say Hello to Joy" Inside Out - “First Day Plan Cannes Announce” Clip Inside Out (French Trailer) Inside Out Emotional Reaction to Avengers Age of Ultron Trailer Inside Out - TV Spot "Royal Baby" Inside Out - Spot "Happy Mother's Day" Inside Out - Australia TV Spot "Meet Disgust" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Fear" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Anger" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Joy" Inside Out - Australian TV Spot "Meet Sadness" Inside Out - "Disgust & Anger" Clip Inside Out - "Long Term Memory" Clip Inside Out - TV Spot "Dad Mom" Inside Out - "Shoes Of Doom" Clip INSIDE OUT - "Childhood Memories" Clip Get to Know your "Inside Out" Emotions Joy Get to Know your "Inside Out" Emotions Anger Get to Know your "Inside Out" Emotions Disgust Get to Know your "Inside Out" Emotions Fear Get to Know your "Inside Out" Emotions Sadness Inside Out - "Broccoli Pizza" Clip "Know It Review" TV Spot - Inside Out Inside Out - Just Like Joy Clip Meet the Inside Out Cast! Meet Phyllis Smith as Sadness in INSIDE OUT Meet Bill Hader as Fear in INSIDE OUT Meet Mindy Kaling as Disgust in INSIDE OUT Meet Lewis Black as Anger in INSIDE OUT Meet Amy Poehler as Joy in INSIDE OUT INSIDE OUT - “We are not eating that” Clip (2015) Pixar Animated Movie HD INSIDE OUT - Official Japanese Trailer (2015) Pixar Animated Movie HD Inside Out - TV Spot "One Moment" Inside Out - TV Spot "In Touch Teacher" Happy Fathers Day! - Inside Out Inside Out Aulani Disney Resort Trailer Inside Out - Mind Candy Interviews Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Amy Poehler Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Phyllis Smith Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Bill Hader Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Lewis Black Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Mindy Kaling Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Diane Lane Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Kyle Maclachlan Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Pete Docter Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Jonas Rivera Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Josh Cooley Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with John Lasseter Inside Out - Behind the Scenes Interview with Ralph Eggleston Behind the Scenes Inside Out - Behind the scenes peek Disney Pixar Inside Out B-Roll Part 1 of 2 Disney Pixar Inside Out B-Roll Part 2 of 2 Trivia *''Inside Out'' is the first full-length film to personify and characterize human emotions and the second Disney media work to do that since the short Reason and Emotion. *Pete Docter was an animator on Cranium Command, a former Epcot attraction that shares many of the film's themes of personifying human thoughts as well as the setting of the mind of an adolescent. *The song that plays during the teaser trailer is " " by American rock band . *The song heard in the 2nd official trailer is " " by American rock band Boston. *Strangely, the Fog Horn shirts use a red Blustering Bellowpane Monster head (with a Robin's Egg Blue colored helmet) for their sponsor logo. *As revealed in the first official trailer, each person has the same set of emotions, although their appearance is altered to make it look like the person they control/live in. **Also, all the emotions in Riley's mom are all female and resemble her, and the emotions in Riley's dad are all male and resemble him, but Riley has three female emotions and two male emotions who look nothing like her. In this aspect she is unique, as everyone else's emotions (including those of people the same age of her) are all the same gender and clearly resemble their human "host". **Joy is not the default emotion for everyone, either. In Riley's father, Anger is in control, and Sadness is in control of her mother. The "cool girl" has Fear as the main emotion, and the bus driver's emotions, aside from their colors, all look exactly like Anger. *There are currently two versions of the film's first official trailer, and there's only one major difference: In the UK version of the official trailer, the Dad's emotions were watching soccer, but in the US version, they were watching hockey. *This is the first Pixar film to have many sneak peeks and clips. *This is the second animated Disney movie that Mindy Kaling has worked on, first being Taffyta Muttonfudge in Wreck-It Ralph. *According to director Pete Docter, each emotion is based on a shape and what each emotion represents: Joy is a burst of energy/a star, Sadness is a teardrop, Anger is a firebrick, Disgust is a broccoli and Fear is a raw nerve, Pete Doctor says he loves broccoli too much, however. *''Inside Out'' is the fourth Pixar film to receive a PG rating, right after Brave, Up and The Incredibles. **The movie has been rated PG for mild thematic elements and some action. **This is also the first PG-rated Pixar film to not feature any blood, which the other three films had. *In other countries, the film title is different: **'Vice-Versa' - France **'Fun Mind' (Divertida Mente) - Brazil **'Intense Mind' (Intensa Mente) - Mexico **'The Great Team Inside Head' ( 头脑特工队 '(Tóunǎo Tègōngduì) ) - China **'Inside Head (インサイド・ヘッド (Insaido Heddo)) - Japan **'Deep Inside' (Inderst Inde) - Denmark **'Reverse' (Del revés) - Spain **'Heart and Mind' (قلباً وقالباً (Qlbaan Wqlbaan)) - Saudi Arabia **'Turning Inside Head (Riddles)' ( 腦筋急轉彎 (Nǎojīn jí zhuǎnwān) ) - China, Taiwan **'My Head Does Not Fit' (W Głowie Się Nie Mieści) - Poland **'In My Head' (У мојој глави (U mojoj glavi)) - Serbia **'The Puzzle Emotions' (Những mảnh ghép cảm xúc) - Vietnam **'Jigsaw' (idiomatic) or Head-Breaker (literal) (Головоломка (Golovolomka)) - Russia **'Fantastic Emotional Turmoil' (มหัศจรรย์อารมณ์อลเวง (Mh̄ạṣ̄crry̒ xārmṇ̒ xlweng)) - Thailand **'Upside-Down' (Întors Pe Dos) - Romania **'Everything Went Wild' (idiomatic) or Everything Is Upside Down (literal) (Alles steht Kopf) - German **'The Voice in the Head' - and a homophone of It's All in Your Head (הקול בראש) - Israel *The soundtrack for this film was released on June 16, 2015. *The writers considered up to 27 different emotions, but settled on five (Joy, Sadness, Disgust, Fear and Anger) to make it less complicated. Some of the particular emotions that ended up being cut included Surprise, Pride and Trust. Surprise was removed because Pete Docter thought the emotion was too similar to Fear. *In some countries, the movie was released one day early (June 18) before its release date. *On June 18, 2015, the YouTube channel CartoonHangover uploaded a video called [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IGcMoM_QlDI "107 Pixar's Inside Out Facts YOU Should Know!"] A lot of these facts in fact, came from this wiki and the Pixar wiki. *This is the first Pixar film to lack a concrete main antagonist. Anger, Jangles, and the Forgetters are the closest the film gets to having an antagonist, and even Joy herself shows shades of antagonism towards Sadness, but other than that, the film has no main villain. *A little interesting detail in the movie is that Riley and her Mom's vision from the inside is an oval-shaped screen, while Riley's Father is rectangle-shaped screen. *The Otherworldly Concerto part of "Grim Grinning Ghosts" is heard during Riley's bad dream about her new home. *When the story was being developed, it was originally going to be Joy and Fear who get lost in Riley's mind. According to the developers, they thought it was "like the funniest choice." But it was changed to Sadness because Pete Docter had a bad Train of Thought during a walk outside the studio. *A running gag that occurs in the film is that Anger is shown reading a newspaper with a headline that displays what's happening. Here are the known occurrences: **When young Riley refuses to eat her broccoli and her father says she must eat them if she wants dessert - "NO DESSERT!" **When Riley and her family arrive to San Francisco (and Fear is thanking Joy for her "confirmation" that earthquakes are myths) - "FUTURE IS SHAKY" **When The Forgetters send up the TripleDent Gum jingle to annoy the emotions - "GOLDEN STATE, BLUE MOOD" **When Meg tells Riley that she found a new best friend that joined the hockey team - "REPLACED! NO NEED FOR RILEY" **When Riley quits the hockey team - "RILEY QUITS HOCKEY" *Another running gag is the "TripleDent Gum" jingle playing at rather inappropriate moments. **One notable occurrence is when Anger is referring to the fact that Riley's happy core memories were created in Minnesota and uses the console to call up that memory, but is instead met with the commercial. He then yells, "DID I ASK FOR THE GUM COMMERCIAL?!" *To promote the film, Pixar has made several commercials for its partners, including Subway, Sky Broadband, or Clorox. None of those brands appear in the film itself, however. *The film is referenced in an issue of the British comic The Beano, where the Numskulls make comments about the film being similar to their comic strip, before deciding to having a go at making huge amounts of money like the film by using different drinks to act out as the emotions. This was after some UK fans noticed that both the film and comic strip have humans being controlled by tiny people inside their bodies.Was Pixar hit inspired by the Beano? Fans say Inside Out bears a striking resemblance to comic strip The NumskullsBritish Comic The Beano Pokes Fun at Inside Out When asked about if Inside Out was taken from "The Numskulls", Ronnie del Carmen said that Pixar did not know about the comic strip at all.Inside Out: co-director Ronnie del Carmen interview Cameos *The playground seen in Riley's memory orb is taken from Sunnyside Daycare from Toy Story 3, with the only difference being that the slide is not coiled but straight. The setting is also different from Sunnyside. *In the teaser trailer, Riley and her family are eating from Chinese food boxes of the same type as the one seen in A Bug's Life and several other Pixar films. *The stars on Riley's bedroom ceiling are re-used from the Buzz Lightyear aisle in Toy Story 2. *In one of Riley's flashbacks to when she was playing with Bing Bong, the Luxo Jr. Ball can be seen in the corner of a room. *When Disgust questions he broccoli, "Shaped like a dinosaur", also in the memory where Riley and her parents visited the Dinosaurs, the car rolled into a dinosaur that resembles Arlo, the protagonist of The Good Dinosaur. *One of Riley's classmates has Sid Phillips' shirt from Toy Story, but with the colors inverted. *The globe from all three ''Toy Story'' films appears in Riley's classroom. *A box in Imagination Land features a clown fish, along with the title "Find Me", an allusion to Finding Nemo and the upcoming movie Finding Dory. *The running A113 Easter egg can be found on Riley's classroom door and it is graffiti painted on the streets of San Francisco. *During Riley's toddler years, in the scene where she pretended the floor was lava, Colette from Ratatouille ''can be seen on a magazine on the table. *The Pizza Planet truck can be seen in a happy memory orb Bing Bong dropped while being chased by Joy. *In the intro, where the Andersens are driving to San Francisco, when the "Disney presents" subtitle is shown, the small birds from ''For the Birds can be seen on the telephone wire. References de:Alles steht Kopf es:Inside Out nl:Binnenstebuiten Category:Pixar films Category:2015 films Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Animated films Category:3-D films Category:Films Category:PG-rated films Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:IMAX films